moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Seimetz
|Occupation = Actress, writer, producer, director, editor|Active Years = 2003-present}}Amy Lynne Seimetz (born November 25, 1981) is an American actress, writer, producer, director, and editor. She has appeared in several productions, including AMC's The Killing, HBO's Family Tree and Shane Carruth's Upstream Color. In 2015, she co-wrote, co-directed and executive produced the Starz series The Girlfriend Experience, based on the Steven Soderbergh film of the same name, which was released to positive reviews and critical acclaim. Early life and education Seimetz grew up in the Tampa-St. Petersburg area, and briefly attended film school before moving to Los Angeles. There she worked as a nanny, a waitress, and a seamstress while learning filmmaking. Career Seimetz began her film career by producing and directing short and independent films, including Barry Jenkins' Medicine for Melancholy, which was nominated for Gotham and Independent Spirit Awards after playing at South By Southwest and the Toronto International Film Festival. She acted in Joe Swanberg's Alexander The Last, which premiered at SXSW. She also worked with Swanberg on Silver Bullets and Autoerotic, continuing with acting roles in Gabi on the Roof in July, Tiny Furniture, Open Five, and Myth of the American Sleepover. Seimetz's performance in A Horrible Way to Die won her the Best Actress award at Fantastic Fest. The film premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival to good reviews. She appeared in The Off Hours. About her, The Los Angeles Times wrote: "Every year, the Sundance Film Festival has a semi-official 'it girl' who encapsulates the festival's cocktail of discovery and buzz. But what about someone who embodies the independent film world's sense of community and the pitch-in spirit of collaboration, something like a most valuable player? That prize might well go to Amy Seimetz." The Hollywood Reporter singled Seimetz out as one of the breakouts of Sundance that year: "As a late-night truck-stop waitress and orphaned lost soul, Seimetz invests Off Hours' dead-end world of tiny tragedies with a hidden, hard-won strength." She appeared in Revenge for Jolly!. In 2012, she made her feature directorial debut with the Florida-based thriller Sun Don't Shine, which she also wrote, produced, and co-edited. The film premiered at South By Southwest to rave reviews. Indiewire wrote: "Her terrific directorial debut was a brilliant noir exercise with less mumbling than raw brawls. She pinned me to my Alamo Drafthouse seat and the film kept me there for the next 82 minutes." Seimetz is the star of Upstream Color and Pit Stop, both of which premiered at the 2013 Sundance Film Festival. In February, she was added as a series regular to AMC's series The Killing. In season 3, she plays Danette Leeds, a "hard-living, financially strapped single mother whose 14-year-old daughter goes missing". In June 2014, Starz announced that they had ordered a 13-episode anthology series of the film The Girlfriend Experience, co-written, co-directed, and executive produced by Seimetz and Lodge Kerrigan. This came after the film's creator Steven Soderbergh stated: "I think if I were going to run a studio I'd just be gathering the best filmmakers I could find and sort of let them do their thing within certain economic parameters. So I would call Shane Carruth, or Barry Jenkins or Amy Seimetz and I'd bring them in and go, OK, what do you want to do?" The series was later renewed for a second season, Seimetz will continue to produce, write, and direct episodes. In 2017, Seimetz appeared in Alien: Covenant, directed by Ridley Scott, and also had roles in Lean on Pete, directed by Andrew Haigh, and My Days of Mercy, opposite Ellen Page. Personal life As of 2016, Seimetz is engaged to filmmaker Shane Carruth. Filmography 'Film' 'Television' Awards and nominations External links *Amy Seimetz on IMDb Category:Living people Category:American film actresses Category:American film directors Category:American documentary filmmakers Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American women film directors Category:American women screenwriters Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Tampa, Florida Category:Filmmakers from Florida Category:1981 births Category:Screenwriters from Florida Category:Women documentary filmmakers